


The Doppelganger

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: She had felt something inside her ever since she learnt what a doppelganger was but she had never expected this. She had never expected the words to come from the mouth of the one planning on killing her.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title may change (suggestions welcome)

_"The doppelganger's alive and she's ready to surrender."_

* * *

The doors were slammed open. In the doorway stood a blond man, with prominent cheekbones and stubble decorating his face.

" _Klaus_." Rose's voice was barely a whisper, just loud enough for Elena to hear her, but _Klaus_ , with his vampire hearing, must have heard her clearly, because he smirked at her, before directing his attention to Elena.

"And you're _definitely_ the doppelganger, I see, love." Elena's breath froze in her chest. She had felt something inside her ever since she learnt what a doppelganger was—ever since she'd seen Katherine, really, she had a dictionary, afterall—but she had never expected _this_. She had never expected _the words_ to come from the mouth of the one planning on killing her. "Well, love? Cat got your tongue?" Elena jerked out of your head.

"And you're going to kill me." She said it with her head held high, back straight enough to make any chiropracter swoon.

He froze.

And broke Rose's neck. Then he was right in front of her, staring directly into her eyes, his hand coming up to caress agaist her cheek.

"Those are some fighting words there, love. What happened to being ready to surrender?" Elena felt it, then. She'd grown up hearing tales of it, of course she had. Just not enough to make her prepared in any way whatsoever for the feeling that was stoked inside of her. 

She kissed him.

He slammed her against the wall.

She pulled at his top, and he pulled away and ripped both of their tops off before going right back to making out with her, tongue invading her mouth. She hought right back, offering no resistance when he grabbed her waistband, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as soon as her jeans and panties were on the floor. His fingers found her dripping wet, and he pulled their mouths apart.

"A little needy, love?" She growled at him, and pulled his head back to her. He laughed against her mouth, opening up and letting their battle resume, much more leisurely this time, to Elena's disappointment. Not that the disappointment lasted long when his fingers pushed into her pussy, ready and open for him. She groaned against him, and tilted her head back against the wall. He trailed his lips away from her mouth and down her neck, licking along her artery. 

He pistoned his fingers in and out as he sucked the junction of where her neck met her shoulder, Elena a trembling, moaning mess entirely at his mercy.

" _Please_ ," her voice was breathy, and she barely had the mental faculties to hope it sounded sexy and not pathetic.

"Please what, love?" He was _evil_.

"Please, _please_ fuck me." She was nearly crying, now.

"Such a vulgar mouth, love. Very well. Your wish is my command." He extricated his fingers from within her and undid his belt buckle and let his jeans fall down his legs. He took himself in his hand and lined his cock up with the entrance to her pussy.

He pushed in.

They both froze. Their lips crashed back together as Klaus began to thrust. This... Elena began to cry, at how amazing it felt. At how _complete_ she felt despite having never felt empty before. She hadn't known what she was missing.

* * *

Elena was still recovering when Klaus made eye contact with the now—revived Rose, and told her something she couldn't hear. Then he was back next to Elena.

"You got any vervain on you, love?"

"My necklace." He took it off, after looking confused at it for a moment. "What—"

"You will not remember anything that happened with me. You were here with Rose and Nothing happened. You will only remember when I tell you too. You will forget that you met your soulmate. You will forget I am your soulmate."

Elena touched a hand to her cheek, confused when she found it wet. Why was she crying?


	2. Chapter 2

Elena ignored Klaus' hand as she got up and went to the altar where Greta was standing.

Klaus made eye contact. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Klaus smiled—not smirked, not that smug, self-righteous expression of his, _smiled_.

Still holding eye contact he said, "I want you to _remember_ , Elena." Everything stopped.

Elena _remembered_.

She remembered _everything_.

Klaus was her soulmate.

She gripped at Klaus' hand, feeling tears stream down her face. _Klaus was her soulmate_. And he was about to kill her. She wanted to laugh. Of course the universe would make her soulmate her killer. She hadn't been allowed nice things since that night on the bridge. She imagined he'd thought something similar, considering what she knew of his past.

Why couldn't life just be fair, for once?

" _Klaus_ ," her voice was more of an exhale than anything else, but it conveyed everything she wanted to say perfectly.  
Her final words—word—was to be the name of her soulmate, her killer. It was only fitting.

He stepped behind her and she bared her neck to him, hair sweeping to one side. His arms came around her body holding her tight to his chest, hands grabbing at her shoulder and her waist.

This was the perfect death, she realised as his fangs sank into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short :/


	3. Chapter 3

When Elena came back to life, she didn't want to speak. Her last word had been perfect, and she didn't want to ruin that.

She was human, still, but an orphan all over again. It gave her some time, though, to be left alone with her thoughts, even if she hated herself for thinking like that.

Although she _craved_ it, she dared not write anything in her journal, for fear someone would read it. What would her friends think if they knew her soulmate was Klaus—what did she think?

* * *

She was secretly glad that Stefan wasn't around while she figured things out.

She had met her soulmate. She had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend wasn't her soulmate. Her soulmate had stolen her boyfriend away from them.

It was a mess.

* * *

Klaus had killed her. Klaus, who was her soulmate had killed her. Her soulmate had killed her.

Her soulmate had killed her and _she didn't care_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short again, sorry:( hopefully next chapter will be longer:)

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos & comment:)


End file.
